Tu Nombre En La Oscuridad
by duendecita55
Summary: Ellos se aman,pero el cruel destino los separa.Ahora están a un sólo paso de poder amarse por siempre.La Guerra está a punto de acabar,¿qué ocurrirá?Una pekeña historia llena de amor,espero q os guste!Es la 1ª que hago : .X supuesto,Dramione


Bueno solo deciros q es mi primera historia,algo cortita pero espero q sea de vuestro agrado.

No voy a resumir la historia ya q si no perderia toda la gracia,weno espero q os guste!!!!!!!!!Escribo el tema Nada es para siempre de Luis Fonsi,que caracteriza mucho la historia.

Y quedais avisados,SPOILERS 7º libro ok??Para q nadie se lleve sorpresas jeje.

Los personajes no me pertenecen(ni siquiera Draco??ToT XD),son de JK rowling(ya se q os aburrira leer esto,pero q remedio verdad??)

Weno alla va:

Hermione se hallaba en la habitación con Ginny,en la casa de Bill y Fleur.Al día siguiente iban a ir a Gringotts para descrubir si se hallaba uno de los Horrocruxes en la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ella sabía lo que debía hacer en ese mismo momento.Eran las doce de la que Ginny se había quedado dormida,escuchando su respiración larga y tranquila.Se vistió,se puso la capa encima para no tener frío al salir a la espesa noche,y se fue sigilosamente hacia el que no se oía ningún sonido más que el silbido del viento que golpeaba fuertemente las ventanas,haciendo que las paredes crujieran de forma estremecedora.Avanzó hasta la puerta,la abrió sigilosamente y salió hacia la caricia fría del viento.

Vió la tumba de Dobby al pasar por su lado,decidió ir a la playa.Una vez allí,se quitó los zapatos para poder sentir la caricia de la arena húmeda de la orilla.

Ella empezó a llamar a esa persona que tanto amaba:

- Draco,Draco,Draco,Draco...-se le oía susurrar.Y empezó a gritas su nombre,durante una hora,gritándole al viento y anegada en lágrimas que le seguía amando,que nunca se iría de sus pensamientos,que estaba muerta de miedo por él y que aún quedaban esperanzas de que volvieran a estar unidos.

Aunque ella creía que no le oía,escuchaba su voz como un canto angelical,y sus sollozos se clavaban en su alma como cuchillos.

_**Flashback**_

Estaban ellos dos solos,en la Sala de Los Menesters,tumbados en una cama enorme,acababan de hacer el amor y estaban exhaustos,pero plenos y colmados de felicidad.Él acarició su vientre de forma sutil,y le preguntó:

-Hermione,¿tú me amas?

Ella le contestó:-Claro que si,Draco,te amo más que a mi vida.

D:-¿Entonces me prometes una cosa?

H:-Dime,cariño.

D:-Prométeme no olvidarme nunca,y que a pesar del destino que tenemos cada uno,no dejarás de amarme nunca.

Ella se quedó mirando la Marca Tenebrosa algo temerosa,y comprendiendo lo que su amado le había dicho,le dijo:

-Nunca te olvidaré,y no voy a dejar de amarte nunca,lo prometo.

Draco le sonrió.

H:-¿Y tú me prometes una cosa?

D:-Claro, mi princesa.

H:-¿Prometes que siempre que te llame y te hable,me escucharás?

D:-Lo juro,Hermione eres lo más grande de mi vida,te amo y sé que no podría vivr sin ti.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso,transmitiendo así todos sus sentimientos.

Esa misma noche entraron los mortífagos a Hogwarts y Severus Snape mató a Albus Dumbledore.

_**Fin flashback**_

Ella pensaba que había olvidado su promesa,cuando ella no la había roto desde que él se fue de su lado,dejándola como un alma en pena.Sus amigos se preguntaban y le preguntaban a ella qué es lo que le ocurría,pero siempre evadía el tema y hablaba de otra cosa.No había sido capaz de decirle nada a nadie.

Y en ese instante sintió rabia porque él había roto su promesa,y gritó:

-¿POR QUÉ TE HAS OLVIDADO DE TU PROMESA?YO NO LO HE HECHO Y SIN EMBARGO A TI TE DA IGUAL;TE ODIO!!!!!!!!

En ese momento,alguien le tapó los ojos,estaba detrás de ella,y le susurró:

Hasta aquí la 1ª parte,¿quién será?Jeje,pronto lo sabreis ok?Intentaré acutalizarlo pronto,pero ahora estoy bastante ocupadita,espero q me comprendais ToT!!!!!!!!!

Weno,acepto vuestras críticas,porque me parece que algo no encaja,no sé...

Pero dejadme un mensaji ok?Q no cuesta nada darle al Go y escribir algunas palabrillas,aunque sólo sea pa rellenar espacio jeje.

Cuidaros,besitos a todos!!!!!!!!

"Querer olvidar a alguien es querer recordarlo para siempre"


End file.
